Kamen Rider Zwei
by RideTheLiveWire
Summary: Ren Haganai. Useless, dumb, adventurous. For once, he finally has a use in this world, fighting demons as... Kamen Rider Zwei! Rated T for reasons. (HIATUS)


**Tokusatsu Special:**

**Kamen Rider Zwei**

* * *

_WARNING: This FanFiction is not for the faint of heart (Mostly cuz' it's gonna suck...) If you suffer from excessive vomiting, immense rage, or massive butthurt I shall not held responsible-YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._

_ ~RideTheLiveWire_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Ren's POV**

'Why am I here?' I lamented, 'Mou! I'm bored.' I thought hard, Studying really isn't my strong point. Last year, I got one of the back seats, so sensei couldn't see me. This time, not so much.

"(Ora, Haganai-kun! Quit daydreaming!)" somebody whispered, it was Tachibana-san, she can be bossy sometimes, but she means well.

"(Hai, Tachibana-san.)" I sigh.

"(Just pay attention)." thankfully, she just ignores it.

*grumble*. when the bell rang, I immediately ran out of the classroom, trying to avoid the stuffy surroundings. Seriously, what the heck was this school's budget focusing on?!

_"Haganai Ren, please report to the principal's office. I repeat, Haganai Ren, please report to the principal's office."_ Koji-san, who sounds just as bland today as any other day, said over the PA.

"Somebody's in trouble~" Tachibana-san playfully said, while nudging me lightly with her elbow.

"(I hope it wasn't the camera in the girl's bathroom, even though I was blackmailed into installing that.)"

"What was that?" Suddenly, I felt a strange aura from behind me, it feels like *GULP* somebody's about to kill me. The cracking of fists was the last thing I heard before getting knocked out.

**_Some Minutes__ Later..._**

"Y-you wanted to see me ma'am?" while holding an ice pack to my eye, I walked into the room.

"Yes. Also, what happened to your eye?" she asked me.

"It's nothing much." I lied.

"Anyway, here's what I wanted you to do." The principal approached me. I hope this has nothing to do with... you know what. Being the paranoid idiot that I am, that might be the only conclusion my brain can muster. That, and the principal has rather... large assets.

"Here, don't tell anybody." She hands me a scroll. Old-looking, not cared for, seems like something you would find at an ancient ruin... Eh, seems legit. When I begin to extend my arm, she pulls herself to me and whispers in my ear, "(Good Luck~.)"

* * *

**General POV**

"So, they finally made their move." a mysterious man, clad in a regal looking purple cloak, adorned with golden patterns, said.

"Hmph, They are simply fodder for our master plan, Garaaz." an equally mysterious being, a skeleton zombie with roman attire, replied.

"Don't interrupt him, Faraaz. Continue, your highness." another being, looking like Princess Peach if she was an actual doll, hushed the skeletal warrior.

"No matter. Maraaz, are our Vijand soldiers ready for deployment?" Garaaz looks to her, his glowing red eyes piercing through.

"Almost. The spores are taking longer to spread than expected."

"Unbelievable." he complained.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

"Alright, the moment of truth." I rub my hands together in anticipation, unfolding the scroll slowly, the scroll tells a tale about a cursed warrior and how he proceeded into insanity. I shiver. Thank goodness I'm not the poor soul that had to go through this!

"Ren, we train tomorrow, got to bed!" that's Grandpa Shigeki, he was once trained by a samurai, and now teaches others the same.

"O-okay!" I thought hard about the scroll. Why would the principal give it to me? also, it had a strange eye-shaped mark drawn to it, my heart started racing wildly after seeing it, what was that about?

**The Next Day...**

*Yawn*4 am. Latest I've woke up. "Hm? Ah, morning Tachibana-san."

"Mou, it doesn't feel the same..." and she ends up grumbling again... Eh? I guess I haven't explained yet. Tachibana-san's mother was close friends with my father. Tachibana-san used to be a frail girl, so when her mother met Grandpa Shigeki, she asked if he could help with her situation, and the rest is history. "Hey Haganai-kun, are you okay? You zoned out for a bit there."

"Did I?" Whoops.

"Kaori, come here." Grandpa peeked from the door, with the tone of his voice, it seems urgent.

"Hai!" As I saw Tachibana-san walk outside, I just noticed. When did she get here? our houses aren't very far away form each other, but how does she manage to get here before I wake up?

"What are they talking about?" Guess I'll just eavesdrop.

**Kaori's POV  
**

"Keep this safe no matter what, Kaori. I feel that dark times are ahead of us." Sensei hands me a black box with a worried look on his face. That makes me nervous.

"O-of course, sensei. But, shouldn't Haganai-kun be doing this? He **is** your grandson."

"Absolutely not, He is... unqualified." Unqualified? To protect a box? Haganai can't do a lot of things, but I really didn't think he wasn't qualified to keep a box safe.

"Alright. Should we start today's training, sensei?"

"Ah, y-yes of course." sensei never stutters. before I even managed to bat an eyelash, his piercing gaze aimed itself at the door. "Ren! I can see you there, get in here."

"Y-yes, Grandpa?"

"Have I tought you nothing?! Don't eavesdrop!" Ouch.

"O-of course. And I did not hear anything from this conversation." he walked away hurriedly. He heard everything.

**Ren's POV**

Seriously?! I not angry, really I'm not. I'm worried about that box, it had the same mark as the scroll from yesterday. I should tell grandpa about the scroll.

"Grandpa? I need to talk to you." I said, walking into the room.

"What is it?"

"I-it's about that box." as soon as I said that last word, he stared at me gently.

"I know. I'm sorry for not trusting you to keep it safe. I-" he apologized.

"Actually..." I interrupted, "I received something from my school principal, it had the same mark as the box." I braced my ears, just in case he starts yelling.

"Was it a scroll?" He asked. I nodded at him worriedly. I immediately grabbed from it my room. He opened the scroll then stared at the marking intently, "They're coming."

"W-who?"

Grandpa gulped, head facing down.

"Death. It is upon us." his body shivers uncontrollably.

"Severe mood whiplash." I say, trying to lighten the mood, but only got mean looks from Grandpa. I got up, patting him on the back, "Grandpa, don't be so negative. If we can still fight, we will fight."

"Of course." He raises his head, "get Kaori in here."

Suddenly, Tachibana-san appears behind me, clearing her throat, "I know, I know."

She gives the Box, just before an explosion hits in the backyard.

"The heck was that?!"

* * *

_Bah, this chapter is messier than my room! If anyone actually managed to get down here, I commend them. Second chapter won't be made for a while, since I'll be working on my other, more refined Fan Fiction. See ya._


End file.
